The effects of viruses on bodily functions is the end result of changes occurring at the cellular and subcellular levels. The pathogenic changes at the cellular level are different for different combinations of viruses and host cells. While some viruses cause a general destruction (killing) of certain cells, other may transform cells to a neoplastic state.
Important common viral infections are Herpes dermatitis (including Herpes labialis), Herpes keratitis, Herpes genitalis, Herpes zoster, Herpes encephalitis, infectious mononucleosis and cytomegalovirus infections all of which are caused by viruses belonging to the herpesvirus group. Other important viral diseases are influenza A and B which are caused by influenza A and B virus respectively. Another important common viral disease is viral hepatitis and especially hepatitis B virus infections are widely spread. Effective and selective antiviral agents are needed for the treatment of these diseases as well as for other diseases caused by viruses.
Several different viruses of both DNA and RNA type have been shown to cause tumors in animals. The effect of cancerogenic chemicals can on animals result in activation of latent tumor viruses. It is possible that tumor viruses are involved in human tumors. The most likely human cases known today are leukemias, sarcomas, breast carbinomas, Burkitt lymphomas, nasopharyngeal carcinomas and cervical cancers where RNA tumor viruses and herpes viruses are indicated. This makes the search for selective inhibitors of tumorgenic viruses and their functions an important undertaking in the efforts to treat cancer.